


Let's See Those Pearly Whites!

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want to go to the dentist, and she and Shepard have a little...wager.<br/>Mild references to typical violence from a fist-fight, but nothing scary or OOC.<br/>Just fluffy and dorky fun. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See Those Pearly Whites!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thought I had: what if Jack was afraid to go to the dentist? It seems so mundane and trivial for someone who's such a badass, et voilà.  
> Pardon the weird spacing. The format was wonky on my PC...  
> As always, let me know what you thought, and if you catch any spelling or grammar errors, I still don't have a beta reader yet, so I may not have caught everything.  
> Enjoy!

“Jack!” Shepard called, banging on the bathroom door, “It’s been almost an hour, are you okay?”

Silence.

“Jaaack!” Shepard tried again, “Come on!”

The door swung open, and Jack stepped out, shoulders slumped over.

Shepard stopped her in her tracks, looking into her eyes, “Woah, there. Gonna tell me what’s up? Bad sushi?”

Jack wriggled out of her grip with a grumpy moan, mouth clamped shut.

_Mehmhmm…_

“Hey,” Shepard grabbed Jack’s wrist and tossed her onto the nearby couch with a grunt.

The two got into a wrestling contest, and Shepard managed to hold Jack’s wrists down for a moment, before the more powerful biotic fought back seriously, clocking Shepard in the face…who then accidentally elbowed her in the face.

“Ah, Jesus, Shepard! What the fuck was that for?” Jack practically howled, clutching her mouth.

Shepard backed off immediately. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Why are you being so weird?”

“Because!” Jack got huffy, “My mouth fucking hurts, and I don’t know why.”

Shepard crossed her arms and raised a brow. “You have a toothache? Seriously? That’s what this is all about?”

Jack squirmed like a petulant child, “Yeah, but it hurts. Real bad.”

Shepard slid over on the couch, putting her hands lightly on Jack’s face.

“Come on, babe, lemme see those pearly whites…hmm…” Shepard glanced inside her mouth, using her biotics to see with a small blue light. “Well, I can’t see anything particularly wrong. Guess we’ll have to go to the dentist.”

“No!” Jack jumped off the couch, her hands out in front of her, assuming a defensive stance. “They’re gonna poke me with a shit-ton of sharp metal, and God only knows what else, and drugs, and nope. I’m done with that shit, Shepard. Done.”

Shepard paused for a moment, considering.

“Okay,” she finally spoke. “I guess if you don’t go down there today…I won’t be able to _go down_ on you.” Shepard waggled her brows.

Jack put her hands down. “Seriously, Shepard? You wanna play it like that? How about this: we have a little friendly wager; let’s have a bit of a…sparring match. If I win, I don’t have to go, and we won’t screw for a month. If you win, I’ll go…and you can drop your threat. Deal?”

Shepard’s eyes twinkled with glee. “Oh, it’s on.”

—

“Hi, I’m Emily Wong. C-Sec officers have responded twice, with no success, to two noise complaints coming from the supposed apartments of Commander Shepard. Neighbors we spoke to claimed to hear noises of breaking glass, shouting, and toppled furniture. The Commander and apartment doorman could not be reached for comment. More about this as the situation develops.”

—

Shepard sat in the plush office chair, crossing her legs, wincing as she bumped against her bruises. The nice asari assistant had been kind enough to give her some tissues and medigel when Shepard came in with blood dripping from her nose. 

“It’s nothing,” Shepard had waved her hands nonchalantly, and that may have created some concern in regards to ordinary people, but this was Commander Shepard after all, a high-ranking member of the Alliance Navy; a few cuts and scrapes were nothing to write home about, so the asari just nodded and smiled.

A few minutes later, Jack came out of the exam room, her mouth packed with gauze, still grumbling.

Shepard smirked, “What, no sticker?”

Shepard stood up to pay the receptionist, but she was waved away, “No worry, Commander. We still remember how you saved us when Cerberus and the Reapers came. It’s no charge.”

Shepard smiled charmingly, and walked over to shake the asari’s hand, surreptitiously passing her a credit chit and whispering, “Please accept this, I know she can be…a _handful_ sometimes. It can replace anything broken.”

The asari paused, feeling the weight of the metal in her hand. She smiled graciously. “Of course, Commander. Thank you again.”

Shepard turned and grabbed Jack’s shoulders, moving her to the sliding doors. “Come on, babe. You’ve been a good little trooper, as my mom used to say. If you’re on your best behavior, on the way home, maybe we can even get ice cream.” 

Jack snorted and pushed her hands off her, “Screw you.”

Shepard pushed her toward the nearest sky cab stand with a smile. “Now, now, is that anyway to talk to the love of your life?

Jack spat her gauze into a nearby trash bin and grinned, “This supposed to be the same love of my life who’s gonna give me a fun time tonight?”

“Hm…that could be arranged. If you admit that it wasn’t that bad.”

Jack crossed her arms, turning to the side.

“Come on…” Shepard said in a sing-song voice, “Say: I was wrong, my beautiful, intelligent, lovely love. I was being a wimp, and going to the dentist was not that scary.”

Jack turned around.

“I’m waiting--”

Jack mumbled something.

Shepard starting laughing, “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

Jack spun around and punched Shepard in the bicep, playfully.

“I said, yeah, I was being a loser. You’re still a massive dick, though.”

Shepard grinned, leaning over and pressing a loud kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“Aww, coming from you, that’s the highest praise! Now let’s go home.”

Jack hailed the waiting cab, climbing in the back seat. “Wait. Does this still mean we’re gonna bang?”

Shepard snorted, climbing in and pulling the door shut behind her.

“Yeah. We should probably fix the apartment first, though. And apologize to the neighbors.”

Even Jack couldn’t argue with that. 

“Yeeaah.”

“Now, wanna show me those pearly whites?” Shepard smiled.

“Now you’re pushing it.”

“Yeah. It was just a thought.”


End file.
